The present disclosure relates to an image processing system in which a plurality of image forming apparatuses is connected to a mobile terminal device via a network, and to a mobile terminal device applied to the image processing system. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a technique for selecting an arbitrary image forming apparatus at the mobile terminal apparatus side and using the selected image forming apparatus.
As for examples of image processing systems, there are a first image processing system and a second image processing system. In the first image processing system, respective identification signals are transmitted to a mobile terminal from each individual information transmitting devices, and the identification signals are transmitted from the mobile terminal to a server computer. The server computer determines positional relationships among the mobile terminal and the printers on a basis of each of the identification signals. In accordance with variation in the positional relationships, the printers are instructed to either transmit/receive print data specified by a user, or execute printing, or prepare the printer. In addition, the server computer switches among the printers as the mobile terminal moves, and also guides the mobile terminal to the printer.
In the second image processing system, distance between a mobile terminal and a printer is measured using wireless communication. When the distance becomes short and reaches a predetermined distance, the printer is selected and print data is transmitted to the printer; when the distance becomes shorter, printing by the printer is put on hold; and when the distance becomes further shorter, the printing is executed by the printer. Furthermore, in the second image processing system, a user can select any of a plurality of printers by operating the mobile terminal.